1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bio-technology inspection field, and more particularly, to a bio-sensor with nanocavity and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various biological inspection methods have been developed as a result of the progress in biotechnology, in which technologies involving the inspection of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequence within a specific gene have become especially popular. A gene is typically known as a particular sequence of DNA with deoxyribose and phosphates serving as backbone while having four bases including adenine (A), guanine (G), thymine (T), and cytosine (C). The matching of chemical structures between two single strands of DNA is preferably enhanced by the mutual attraction of hydrogen bonds between adenine and thymine, and between guanine and cytosine to constitute the double helix structure of a DNA.
It has been known that DNA sequencing could be achieved by slicing gene sequences waiting to be sequenced into small chunks, connecting the sliced chunks to a converting adaptor, selectively adding micro-beads with polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to multiply gene chucks waiting to be inspected, and finally combining micro-processes, optical inspections, and automated control technologies based on different sequencing principles to quickly decode large quantities of DNA sequence.
In addition to DNA sequencing, bio-sensors could also be applied to numerous bio-related inspections, such as bacterial and viral inspections, gene mutations, genetic or hereditary screenings, disease preventions, environmental inspections, pollution controls, and food safety. Moreover, bio-sensors could be applied to fast checks for genetic defects. Based on inspection data obtained, the bio-sensors could be used to provide currently unknown solutions for such as nucleic acid polymorphism differentiation and the relations between diseases and complications. The results thereby may further be used to develop diagnosing and preventing approaches.
However, there is still a need in this field to provide an improved bio-sensor capable of not only having advantages such as fast, high accuracy, and high sensitivity, but also having acid and alkali-resistant and anti-corrosive structures. The fabrication method of the improved bio-sensor should also be compatible with CMOS image sensors so that the signal processing circuit chips could be integrated for the purposes of cost reduction, power consumption reduction, and integrity enhancement.